The new Legendary knight
by Paleto
Summary: A new demon claiming to be Dante's nephew and wants revenge and his Grandfathers power. This could possibly become a cross over to differ shows or games.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Man standing on ruins once known as the Ten-Min-Egru. He holds a Katana. He looks around the city angered. "I think its time to teach my uncle what happens when he messes with my father. I will have more power. The power my Uncle took from my father." Said the man. A women with a short black skirt and a blue shirt walks up to him. "I thought I told you to fly off. I don't need or want your help."

"What's wrong honey? I just want to be yours."

"Nor do I want to marry you. I have family matters that don't concern you. Now I'll be going don't fallow me."

"Your just like your father heartless."

"Watch yourself I don't want to hear you disrespecting my father," Replied the man. He walked off leaving the women stunned. We came across his uncle's shop.

Dante was getting a call from someone when a demon puppet threw a dagger at him. He got his force edge and sliced it in half. Just then he sensed an attack from behind. He swung his sword over his back and it stopped the attack.

The owner used great speed to appear in front of Dante. The man was wearing Clothes that Dante noticed was his brothers except that areas that were blue are Black.

The sword once belonging to his brother has changed somewhat. The scabbard is Black as well including the handle Color. The blue areas were also black and the white in it is red.

"So you must be Dante. My father was your brother. You killed him and I want revenge. Unlike you and my father I'm completely Demon. I need more power to stop the demons. I will take from you with force if I have to. Now for me to tell you my name, my name is Revan. Now lets see how you fair against a full demon kin," Said Revan.

Revan transformed in a form similar to his fathers. Although he has six wings instead of four. He has sharp talons on his feat and a blade on his right arm. He has horns on his head that go out word.

"Vary well show me what's you got nephew," replied Dante grabbing his sword and putting on the gauntlets. Revan charges and pulls out his Katana. Dante swings a vertical slash and Revan easily counters with his fist and slashes at Dante creating a long cut across the stomach.

Dante swings the sword once he was cut and got Revan on the arm. Revan uses his speed to avoid losing it but gets a gash in the arm. Revan returns to his human form.

"Well kid you certainly know how to used your sword and your powers. I'm not surprised seeing you're my brothers son. Why don't we work together to kill these demons. What do you say?" asked Dante.


	2. Chapter 2

He was running trying to get away from pursuing demons.

"Why do I fear?" He thought. He was thinking back. He was slowing down and then stopped by a tree. He then thought back on the event with his uncle.

"So what do you say kid?"

"You don't understand. I need more power to destroy a threat far greater then Mundes or even Argosax. I myself can barley defeat it. The beast destroyed my father. So you see my dear uncle I need the power of Sparda. Our existence depends upon it."

You then snapped back to reality. He continued his running until he felt a presence. He whirled and there stood the figure of Dante's mother, the clone Trish. He was baffled to see her.

"So son of Vergil. The great Revan perhaps?"

"How did you find me?"

"I have my ways. Now it's time to strike now."

"When I get my hands on the power of my grandfather he will die."

"Even if it cost you a life of someone dear?"

Revan looked down. He was deep in thought. Ever since he saw his father brutally murdered he had nothing left.

"I have nothing left to lose. Except my life." Revan replied.

Revan walked off. After about five minutes he finally reached his destination. It was a striper bar. He was curious as to why it was in such a place. Yet he opened the door and went in. There were bodies all over the floor. He sensed the pesky vampire women who constantly badgered him for his hand. Yet he constantly turned her down she still persisted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Come on darling…"

"Silence! I told you go away I don't want you around. I don't love you. I'm not a half bread like my father. So go home I'll take care this on my own."

With that he walked off to the next section of the room. He walked a little ways until he came to the middle of the room. He could sense it. This is were his father left his knowledge and secrets to his devil power. He knew this was the key he needed. He must get the amulet and the force edge.


	3. Chapter 3: part 1

Revan was angered. Nothing was happening. He heard a voice and turned. He was looking but found no trace of the voice. He heard it again but this time it was louder.

"Son of Vergil I see you have come to recover the secrets of your father. First you must defeat me and only then will you get what you seek."

"Who are you show yourself." yelled Revan

"Very well" Replied the voice. Just then a demon about seven feet tall appeared. Its lower arms had a white glow to it.

"So you must be the Beowulf beast."

"That's right now its payback time." Replied Beowulf. He prepared to punch him except with blazing speed got up of Beowulf's back. Revan drew his yamato and quickly cut off his right arm. Just then Beowulf charged his body then released and energy field. Revan quickly transformed and with his blazing speed got right in front of Beowulf. Beowulf lifted his left arm ready to punch him to the ground but Revan was to fast. About ten seconds after the field disappeared Revan with the yamato jumped straight for Beowulf's head. Success Revan swung his sword in a horizontal slash cutting its head clean in half.

"Pathetic!" Exclaimed Revan.

A white light issued from Beowulf. Revan held out his hand to absorb Beowulf's power. Two gauntlets appeared on his arm and legs. He launched himself forward punching Beowulf's corpse with his right hand. Beowulf is sent upward breaking the ceiling as he shoots twenty feet into the sky. About seventeen foot high Revan waited for the corpse. As it was right in front of him he kicked with his right foot sending it five more feet in the air. Revan transformed again and with speed far greater then what he had got in front of the beast again. This time Revan did a flip. As he did so he kicked the beast with his left foot then used his left arm to punch it in the stomach and shoot straight down the ground of the Bar and creating a crater and he did so.


End file.
